The Calling
by darknessmaker
Summary: Roxas finds himself wandering through a old creepy school..but when things go creepy what will happen? read to find out more! rated t for boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Pain; the dark twisted feeling at the pit of your stomach when you don't know where or what you did.

It was dark and cold when I awoke. Where am i? And who am i? I tried to remember something but nothing came to mind. Great. Looking around at my surroundings, I only noticed a few chairs and a desk. Was this a school?

"Why am I at school?" I asked. I had that little dark feeling in the back of my head but I chose to ignore it. It was always easy to ignore, but it was still there.

I looked around again and found a door I could open. Well, might as well look around...It couldn't kill me, right?

Darkness and fear was in this hallway when I put my foot through the door. I could feel something evil was enduring here. I paused as I saw a blood covered cat. I wanted to scream and wrench at the sight but I refrained myself from doing so. I took a deep breath and kept going. As I was walking I began to see pictures on the walls. Some of them looked very weird but others looked so pretty. That is, until one of them caught my eye.

Holding the picture to the light, I saw a short black haired girl with a hospital gown on. Something then pushed me on the hard cold floor, causing the picture to slide under a door. There was that fear feeling again, but it was the fear of dying. I could tell something horrible happened.

I wanted to go get the picture so I opened the door, but it was nowhere to be found. Where did that picture go? I bent over to look under the bed.

"I tried to help her," said a dark but almost silent voice.

I jumped and sat up straight, turning very slowly around to find a white glowing nurse. She looked like she had been crying. She gave me a look and slowly walked away.

All of a sudden these memories came back to me all at once. The last thing I remember is getting hit by that truck. After my little episode I followed the nurse.

I had no idea where I was going but everything seemed so unreal. I mean a ghost, and blood covered cats? That's a little unreal. I hope she leads me out of this place...but then again she could be trying to kill me…

She stopped at a white door and disappeared. I froze. Did she want me to go in? I slowly opened the door. I only saw one desk and decided to sit for a while. Just then a phone rang. I looked around and saw a pink phone flashing its green light on the floor under the desk. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"That's my phone...I'm coming to get it back."

The other line then clicked off. Coming to get it back? Why? I waited for the person to get there but no one came. So I decide to walk around again, not knowing what will happen. All the questions in my head were waiting to be answered. None of this made sense at all. Just then I stopped and saw the exit door.  
I ran to open it but saw it was not the outside, but just a strange hell hole. Closing the door, I continued walking until I heard a cat's meow. This was very creepy for me; I really didn't like cats. But I continued to move on. After a while I finally found something that caught my eye; a glowing computer. I reached for the mouse and saw it was a website called the black page. I froze and stumbled backwards onto the floor. All my memories came rushing back to me all at once making my head itch and hurt.  
Everything was so…clear now. I remembered who I was and how I got here; I remember hearing a rumor that a website called the black page let you talk to the dead. I met some people and then my phone rang. That's all I remember. My name is Roxas- Yeah, that's me! I patted the dirt off my pants and got up. Well, might as well continue my little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright hello! I wanted to try something new so.. enjoy! Beta! by candy**

Wind in hair and holding onto the brown haired boy, I knew we were falling…it happened all too fast. I didn't look down, I was too afraid to, but the boy looked at me with his white glowing eyes and whispered,  
"You will stay with me Roxas...?"  
My fear rushed to my head when he said that as we hit the ground and I saw he was standing, looking down at me. My surroundings felt different somehow; it felt like I was lying in a bed and not on hard gravel. I was in a bright white room with Sora standing over me. He had changed... He didn't look like a ghost, but actually a normal person.  
"Am I dead?" I asked him.  
I knew what he would say, but I just wanted to be sure. His face softened as he nodded. I sighed and just laid there thinking.  
He got a little closer to me as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I felt my face starting to go red. I looked at his face and saw there was lust in his eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when his lips met mine. I didn't pull away or do anything to push him away. I felt his tongue on my lips so I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter. I never thought it would feel so...wonderful...but damn lungs are in such pain. I pulled away and took breathes. He smiled and held close to me.  
I guess death isn't so bad after all..


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing, wait. Wasn't I in the hospital with that brown haired boy? I thought for a second then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy! Whoa you sound messed up! Is everything alright?"

Axel, I sighed it was just Axel...

"I'm fine what do you want dumbass?"

"Ouch harsh! Just kidding! Well there was a brown haired boy looking for you"

I paused and hung up the phone. Did he just say brown haired boy? I thought for a moment about everything that happened in the hospital. His name was...Was...Sora! Yeah that's it! I paused again and remembered again, oh now I know why he is looking for me but. I thought we were both dead, I shook of the thought and lifted my shirt up. I then heard the door crack open. And standing in the doorway was the brown haired boy.

He just stood and stared at my body; he then ran up to me and tossed my shirt on the floor. He whispered softly in my ear "you won't need that". I know it's wrong but I like where this was going. As he pushed me down I felt his tongue on my lips so I opened my mouth.

**Sorry guys that's all I can do for now but review?**


End file.
